In mating electrical connector systems, it often is desirable or important to look or latch two mating connectors to one another for ensuring proper and complete interconnection of the connector terminals and to further ensure ongoing connection of the connectors. This is particularly prevalent in environments where the connector assembly is subject to vibration or movement or low insertion and/or withdrawal forces where the connectors may become unintentionally or inadvertently disconnected.
Some connector latching systems use actuators to operate latch members by means of push buttons or the like. One of the problems with push button actuators is that they are unduly complicated and require significant additional components, such as return springs and the like. This adds considerably to the cost of manufacturing the connector and also increase the number of components that can become damaged or broken during use.
Another type of actuating system for electrical connector latch mechanisms involves the use of a sliding actuator button. While the sliding button does not always require a return spring as with the aforementioned push button actuator, sliding buttons are difficult to operate, tend to enlarge the overall size or envelope of the connector and are quite prone to become jammed during use, particularly if dirt or other debris accumulate about the slide button.
The present invention is directed to solving these various problems by providing a new push button type latch actuator for an electrical connector which is reliable and simple to use and requires a minimum number of additional components. In fact, other than the latches themselves, the present invention utilizes only one additional component, namely the actuator push button which has integrated or integral mounting means and actuating means.